Anubis Rats
by Angels4Ever101
Summary: Adopted from SibunaStories7110
1. Chapter 1

Anubis Rats Summary: Bree, Adam, Chase, and Leo are going to England! What if Nina was a lab rat and had bionics? Find out what happens in Anubis Rats! Nina's POV "We're having four new students! So be nice, they should be here today." Trudy said. So everyone was in the lounge. So there's Peddie, Amfie, Jabian, and Jara. Ugh, Jabian all they do is "snog" all day. There was a knock at the door, Trudy got it. Bree, Adam, Chase, and Leo walked in. "BREE! ADAM! CHASE! LEO!" I said excitedly while getting up to hug them. "Nina, we missed you so much! Oh and I brought the stuff!" Bree said pulling out a bag full of power pellets. "Thanks, I don't need them, but I'll take them." I said taking the bag. "Oh guys, this is Bree, Adam, Chase, and Leo." I introduced. The Anubis kids waved and introduced themselves. "Nins is that candy?" Amber asked. "No they're power pellets!" Adam said stupidly. "ADAM!" Bree, Leo, Chase, and I yelled at the same time. "What are power pellets?" Joy asked. "N-N-Nothing!" I lied. "Nina you're a terrible liar." Fabian said. Joy and Fabian were sitting together and his arm was around her. I looked at my three bionic friends. "I'll tell you later! Gotta go bye!" I said and zoomed up the steps to my room. I had Bree, Adam, AND Chase's bionic powers. I shut the door and jumped onto my bed. It was uncomfortable, I prefer my capsule, but I've gotten used to it. Somebody knocked on the door. "Nina? It's me, Bree." the voice said and then opened the door. I had a feeling she wanted to know if we could trust them..Can we?


	2. Chapter 2

Anubis Rats Chapter 2: Trust

Nina's POV

"Can we trust them Nina?" Bree asked while closing the door.

"Yea. We can trust them, I've made them keep big secrets before." I said.

"Okay, lemme call Davenport before we run off and tell them." she said pulling out her phone. A few minutes later we were all in the lounge together.

"So are you going to tell us now Nins?" Amber asked.

"Hold up!" I said and then looked out the window. Sure enough, Mr. Davenport was walking up to the house with Tasha and he was talking to his phone..Eddy. I opened the door and let him in.

"No you can't throw a party and invite Jasmine!" he said to Eddy.

"Tasha!" I said and hugged her.

"Nina! Wow, you've gotten bigger!" she said looking at me from head to toe.

"D, we have a problem. Subject A talk about Subject P1." I said which was code for: Adam talked about power pellets in public!

"Oh no! Well, you might as well tell them." he responded.

"And bring me cake!" Eddy said.

*roll Lab Rats intro, but with my twist!*

The worlds first superhumans, they're stronger than us, faster, the worlds first superhumans are LIVING IN MY BASEMENT?

Kelli Berglund

Spencer Boldman

Billy Unger

Nathalia Ramos

*House Of Anubis theme song starts playing here*

Brad Kavanagh

Ana Mulvoy Ten

Eugene Simon

Burkely Duffield

Tasie Dhraj

Jade Ramsey

Alex Sawyer

Klariza Clayton

with Tyrel Jackson Williams

And Hal Sparks

*mashup of the two theme songs*

Nickelodeon and Disney XD's Anubis Rats

Created by Chris Peterson, Brian Moore, Hans Bourlon, and Gert Verhulst

*end of my pathetic version of an intro*

"We have gathered you all here today to-" Chase said, but I cut him off.

"We're here to them the truth not marry them!" I said.

"Right." Chase said.

"The truth is we're all bionic." I said. They started laughing.

"No wait we can prove it!" Bree said. They stopped laughing. Bree ran around the entire room 5 times in 3 seconds. Adam lifted up the couch Eddie and Patricia were sitting on. Chase connected to Bree and made her slap herself.

"What about you Nins?" Amber asked.

"Oh, I have all these bionic powers and another one! Ooh! Somebody get me angry!" I said wanting to show them commando app.

"I think that's enough show and tell for today Nina!" Mr. Davenport said. Soon Mr. D and Tasha left the house and went back home.

"Supper!" Trudy said. We all went to the table to eat. Joy kept shooting me looks. She was smirking and Fabian didn't even notice.

"So our favorite little American is bionic! Who knew?" Joy teased. Everyone started looking at us.

"Shut up Joy, I'm warning you." I said.

"Why should I idiot American?" she asked. That got me steamed. Commando app engaged it said and I'm pretty sure my eyes lit up red. I got up and walked over to her.

"Watch who you're talking to SPORTS BRA!" I said in my commando app voice.

"Ooh scary!" Joy said.

"Shut up or I'll rip out your liver and feed it to my dog!" I said still in commando app.

"Yawn." Joy said. I grabbed her and put her in a head lock.

"Now are you going to be quiet?" I asked. She shut up and I let her go. I walked back to my seat and started eating. Five minutes later it said 'Commando App Disengaged'

"Guys, I was in commando app? You were supposed to watch and make sure that doesn't happen! I don't like it when 'Skye' takes over! I didn't hurt anyone did I?"I said/asked.

"You put Joy in a head lock. That's worse than me." Chase said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry Joy! I can't control commando app kicks in. My bionics must've felt threatened so CA kicked in." I apologized.

"Well, I guess no one wants to get Nina or Chase angry now, huh?" Bree asked. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my food.

1. Power Pellets2. Commando App


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous chapters were written by SibunaStories7110**

**_Nina's POV_**

**__**Bree walked into my room and said

"Hey Nina, I thought we should catch up"

"Oh hey Bree, why don't you go first?" I replied

"Well Adam won student of the semester, and I got a totally adorable new boyfriend names Ethan" Bree squealed.

"This is what he looks like" Bree continued while showing me a picture on her phone "We stopped a superspeed train and we switched bionics for day.

"Let's just say I perfer speed instead of smarts or strengths"

Me and Bree giggled.

"So my life" I said.

"What about you?"Bree asked.

"Umm I'll be right back" I said and call Sibuna to Fabian's room.

"Can I tell Bree about Sibuna?"

"No way!" Amber said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Okay fine tell her" Amber said.

"As long as she keeps the secret" Patricia said.

The others nodded their heads.

"Okay" I said and use my superspeed to zoom back up to my room.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me about?"Bree asked.


End file.
